Derailing Train
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: Vice President Rufus Shinra and his top Commander of the Turks are both placed into a situation they can neither deny or escape. M/M
1. Mission

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated the other stories I have, trust me, I'm on it, but as of right now, I'm writing a story with my friend, Rachel. She and I have been writing this for about a year now and I've decided to put it up on Fanfiction. So hey, don't be hating me. This story is pretty important to us. Please enjoy! We write off every other chapter. The first one, this is Rachel's chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, or setting, but the plot is totally ours. We manipulate these poor people into doing our whims!

Summary: Vice President Rufus Shinra and his top Commander of the Turks are both placed into a situation that they can neither deny or escape.

Warnings of the chapter: Reno, Language.

Time in which this takes place: Wherever the hell we feel like. :)

* * *

><p>Mission<p>

"Your mission is to infiltrate the Wutai capital and gather as much information on King Gordo as needed for an operation. Get the Intel to Gun and Reno in a weeks time. Are you listening to me, Tseng?"

I bring my hand up to my eyes. "Yes, sir. I apologize."

Verdot's gaze is hard. "Then we are clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go."

I give a slight bow in the Turk commander's direction, then exit the room.

"Hey! Hey, Tseng!"

"Oh, dear Goddess," I mutter. Just hearing the sound of Reno's voice gives me the sudden urge to shoot myself. Or him. But then I would have to send my shirt to the dry cleaners.

Reno's greenish blue eyes only brighten with mischief and amusement, "Oh, come on, boss! You know you enjoy my company."

I may be imagining things, but I'm almost positive that my hand twitches toward my gun. "This fact was unbeknownst to me."

"Reno, don't make me put the dog collar on you again," Rude says, patting the red-haired Turk on the cheek. "The leash always gets tangled, so I'd really rather not."

Reno sputters something incoherent while the other Turks laugh. "Oh," Rude says, "was that suppose to be classified?"

"Rude, I will break your shades if you don't shut the hell up," Reno growls between his teeth. Rude holds up his hands in surrender and backs away.

I close my eyes briefly. "What is it, Reno?"

"Oh, right," Reno scratches the back of his head, grinning stupidly. "Good luck, boss."

"Thank you." I continue down the hall, the other Turks wishing me well as I pass.

"Tseng?"

My name greets me when I round the corner. Rufus stands there, holding a stack of papers. Presumably essays- his father has him taking all the advanced college courses available. His open blue eyes gaze at me.

"You are leaving now, I assume," he says. It's a statement, not an inquiry. Over his shoulder I see Legend, eyes concealed by sunglasses but watching my friend carefully regardless.

"Yes," I say. "I should be back in a weeks time." For some reason, the words do not ring true.

"Tseng," says Rufus in low tones, "I have never given you an order before. I never bothered with unimportant nonsense. But I am giving you an order now." He takes a step closer. "Come back alive. Body bags are not acceptable."

His words surprise me, but I simply bow and say, "I will."

"Good." Rufus shifts his papers into one arm and gives me a half embrace. "You'd damn well better.

My heart pounds loudly in mt ears. Semi-reluctantly I back away, then I realize that I am retracing my steps and briskly continue down the hall. Composure. Composure.

I stop once I reach Legendary. The massive orange-haired Turk somehow manages to remain the perfect wallflower. He regards me cooly, face impassive.

"Legendary," I say quietly, "I am not questioning your skill. But, please... watch over Rufus."

He inclines his proud head just slightly, but remains silent and stoic. With that, I walk past him, pausing to glance back in hopes of seeing Rufus one more time. But he has vanished, as Legendary moves to take his place behind one of the many doors lining the hall. I close my eyes and start to walk again. My stomach tightens with every step, but I push aside the peculiar sensation. Hesitation, anxiety, nervousness, and any other form of fear is not to be present in a Turk.

But that does not console me. Something is not right.

Authors note: Let me know if I should continue to put up the chapters or let it stay between Rachel and I. Have a great day, everyone!


	2. Homecoming

Authors Note: Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who read and to those that commented! Rachel and I are very happy about it! So, here is the next chapter, mine. :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, or setting, but the plot is totally ours. We manipulate these poor people into doing our whims!

Summary: Vice President Rufus Shinra and his top Commander of the Turks are both placed into a situation that they can neither deny or escape.

Warnings of the chapter: Reno.

Time in which this takes place: Wherever the hell we feel like. :)

Homecoming

A week turned into a year and that into two years and instead of him greeting me back from school, I'm going to greet him back from spying.

I've been home for about two days and on the third; I wake up to Gun shaking my shoulder and calling my name gently. Dark Nation yawns and uncurls from around me with a chorus of cracks from her bones in protest.

"Good morning, sir," Gun says kindly, "Your rest was pleasant, I hope."

I sit up and stretch, "Yes, thank you, Gun." I pause, curiously, not wanting to ruin this bit of hope that I've built up the last two days, "Is Tseng...?"

"His helicopter should be here by noon's time, sir," she interrupts knowingly, a gentle smile on her face.

I give her a tiny smile. "Am I that annoying?"

She does a little check around the room, carefully, not wishing to risk my safety. "Actually," she turns to me once she finishes her check and gives a gentle smile, "I think it's kind of cute."

I laugh and crawl out of bed and head for the bathroom. "Total love-sick teenage moment," I hear her chuckle as I close the door behind myself and turn on the showers to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Reno walks into my office as if he own the place, but the glint in his mysterious mako enhanced eyes stop me from chastising his rude behavior.<p>

"He's back," is all Reno says, it's all he has to say, and I am out of my chair and heading for the elevator with Reno as my shadow. He swipes his card, punches in some digit and swipes it again before the glass box moves down one floor to the Turk's Lounge.

The redhead chuckles, "Anxious, are we?"

"Shut up, Reno."

"Rawr."

A grin forces it's way onto my lips at his fail-purposely so- attempt at a cat's meow. And I am flashed a sly, toothy grin from the red-headed Turk in return.

Anxiety was right, I miss Tseng and am totally jumping at the chance to see him again and, in all honesty; I don't care. Tseng is my best friend and has been there for me through thick and thin. So yeah, I'm leaping at the chance to see him again after two years of going without.

Legendary told me that no Wutinians were allowed to leave Wutai when the war began so Tseng went into hiding and continued to send information back while his departure was postponed. If it were anyone other then Tseng, people might be worried about him being a possible traitor to the Shinra family. And it's owned company. But... Tseng is no ordinary person to the company and my family. Tseng has been with us for such a long time.

We walk into the lounge to see Verdot debriefing Tseng, who was not in his normal attire, but clad in a long black kimono and a white obi. His hair is still up and nothing else seems to be different about him.

Other then Reno, Verdot, Tseng, and myself, only Two Gun, Knife and Rod are hanging around in the lounge. Two Gun and Rod are discussing a mission while Knife is filling out some paper work and speaking on the phone with someone.

I wait patiently for Tseng to finish speaking with Verdot. Sudden realization stops me. Tseng is an amazingly talented Turk and a good friend. _Great _friend. I am being so unlike myself.

He just got him after two years and I'm sure he wants time to himself and relax. He has a large mission statement that needs to be done...probably soon. I should just give him some time and let him come to me when he's ready. I bet he would probably appreciate it. No, I'm sure he will. Damn, I need to think before I act.

"Reno," I whisper to the redhead, "I'll be in my office. Tell Tseng to take a break, okay?"

The Turk frowns but nods. "Sure, but are you feeling alright, sir?"

I glance back to see Tseng still talking with Verdot, yet to notice me, I think. "Yeah. I just remembered, I have a huge essay in multi culture and ethics that needs to be written by tomorrow. So, I'll be going.

Turning on my heel, I tactically retreat to my office. Am I a wimp to running away? I mean, I _do _have an essay-that wasn't a line-, but what I didn't say was only the conclusion was left. Maybe if I go back and rewrite the entire thing, I'll feel less like a liar.

* * *

><p>There's a knock at my door. My new draft for my essay is about half done and on my desktop. I glance up, kind of absorbed in my work.<p>

"Come in," I sigh and continue writing. Why did I have to decide to destroy hours of work for my soul? The sound of the bottom of the door whisper against the carpet as it swipes by.

"Is now a good time, sir?"

I freeze for a moment then continue working as if it was no big deal. My mind is swimming with this entire essay. I've been so busy with these thought of Tseng, I haven't much been thinking about the essay. All Shinra heir, all the time. It's almost 5 o' clock, the sun is already going down.

"Is there really any 'good time' for anything, Tseng?" I ask cryptically with an easy smirk. I intertwine my fingers in my lap, lean back and cross my left leg over my right. The perfect nonchalant look.

Tseng is in his crisp dark blue suit and black shoes, hair damp and pulled up. In the light of this room and now that I'm a bit closer to him then earlier, I notice the slight tan to his skin. No doubt from the open skies of Wutai.

He studies me for a moment before nodding, "I suppose that is the best answer, sir."

I nod, too, looking at him through my eyelashes, "Good. Also, while it's just come to me, I'm happy that-" You are safe and home-"You... are now able to help me out withe this conclusion. I've been pondering it for a while."

Tseng moves around my desk to stand next to me. "Alright, let me see what you have so far." He leans over and reads quietly to himself. A waft of his familiar cologne reaches my nose in a not so unpleasant way. His lips are moving slightly as he reads under his breath. When he finishes, he begins giving me ideas.

A/N: How was it? Thanks for everyone who commented and read the first chapter! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone! Please, rate, review and have a great day!


	3. Years

Authors Note: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since this has last been updated but I've been so busy with school that I haven't have time, but now I have and your wait is over. This is Rachel's chapter! Please enjoy! Sorry this is not betaed.

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, or setting, but the plot is totally ours. We manipulate these poor people into doing our whims!

Summary: Vice President Rufus Shinra and his top Commander of the Turks are both placed into a situation that they can neither deny or escape.

Warnings of the chapter: None.

Time in which this takes place: Wherever the hell we feel like. :)

Years

"Sir... 'confidentiality' has only one 'l'. And I don't think 'Inquiry' has an 'e' in it."

"Oh, damn." Rufus shoves his laptop away with a groan and thumps his head on the desk. "My brain is absolutely fried." He lets out a yawn. "How my father expects me to sleep with all this work..."

I gaze at my friend in silence for a few moments. His pale blue eyes are smudged a faint purple on his lower lids. In my prolonged absences he seems to have aged much more than 2 years. This sparks a bizarre feeling of anger in the pit of my stomach.

Finally I sigh through my nose. "Please go to bed, sir. I will finish this."

He stares at me, startled. "Tseng, I can't just-"

"Sir," I cut him off. "You are, quite obviously, exhausted."

"I'm perfectly fine," he replies stubbornly, then lets out another yawn two seconds later.

"Sir, please don't insult my intelligence. Get some rest." I reach forward and tack the laptop before he can argue further, and finally he relents. He runs a hand through his coppery blond hair, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like "stubborn Turk" and "my father will kill me if he finds out."

"Should your father ever receive word of this- and I sincerely doubt he will- he may consult me over the matter," I say coolly, settling into the plush armchair diagonal from Rufus' desk. "Now get some sleep, sir, before you collapse."

"Thank you, Tseng. Goodnight."

I look up from the glowing screen of the laptop and smile faintly. "Goodnight, sir."

He turns and walks out of his office into the large adjoining bedroom, leaving the door slightly adjar. Through the rapid sound of my typing I hear his bathroom door click shut, then reopen a minute later.

"Up, Dark Nation," he says. A slight creaking noise indicates that his black hellhound has leapt onto the bed. There is a sound of rustling sheets, then silence, pierced only by the occassional snort from Dark Nation.

My hearing remains pristrinely alert while I edit Rufus' report. The material is almost beyond college level. Rufus has always been exceptionally gifted, but there is a limit to how much he is able to handle. His father never ceases to remind him that he is the sole heir to the Shinra corporation. "Privacy" has never been a thing of leisure for him, He is watched around the clock, and with good reason. But this is hardly the life for a boy mere months away from the age of 18.

At a quarter to two in the morning I finish with the essay, now 12,783 words long, and leave the printed final copy on the desk for Rufus to find later. For a few moments I remain seated in the armchair, massaging the kinks out of my neck and shoulders, then stand up.

"Come in, Cissnei," I say calmly.

The door on the opposite end of the office opens silently. "Pardon my intrusion, sir," Cissnei says in low tones. Her wavy red-orange hair glows like fire in the light of the lamp on the desk. "I know it's late, but I wanted to say welcome back."

I incline my head slightly in her direction. "Thank you."

Cissnei nods once. "Goodnight, sir," she says.

"Goodnight."

The door shuts with a faint click. I read the essay once more, then deem it satisfactory and replace it on top of the laptop and the written rough draft. I switch off the desk lamp and slip silently into Rufus' bedroom for my guard duty.

Dark Nation raises her head upon my enterance and slinks from the bed to stand before me. I scratch her behind the ears, and once she's had enough attention she springs back onto the bed and curls up beside Rufus. He sleeps deeply, chest rising and descending at a slow rhythmic pace. He has grown, I notice. Not that it surprises me.

"He really missed you, sir," says a voice from the doorway. Gun approaches me, her silhoutte only slightly discernible through the darkness. "He's had it rough these last few weeks. I'm surprised he hasn't crashed, what with all of the work he's been doing." Gun sighs, "He really needs a vacation."

"I was not expecting to be absent for so long," I say quietly.

"None of us were, sir. But you're back now, so hopefully Rufus will perk up a bit. I don't think a day went by without him asking if there was any news on you, or when you would be returning."

Rufus rolls over onto his side, stirring Dark Nation, who blinks irritatedly before falling back to sleep once more.

"Two years," I murmur. "It seemed so much longer."

Through the darkness I see Gun smile. "To him it must have felt like an eternity."

After she leaves to guard the door, I walk over to the window. Behind me Rufus stirs again; I glance back as an irate Dark Nation flicks him with her long tail, but Rufus does not wake.

Two years...

_"Tseng. I have never given you an order before... But I am giving you an order now. Come back alive."_

_"I will."_

And I have.

A/N: So, so sorry for the slow update, once again! Thanks for reading and let me know how it's going! Comment, review and have a great day!


	4. Fever

Authors Note: Hi everyone! This was a quick update right? I'm so proud of myself. I'm an amazing person. Lol. This is my chapter! Please enjoy! Sorry this is not betaed.

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, or setting, but the plot is totally ours. We manipulate these poor people into doing our whims!

Summary: Vice President Rufus Shinra and his top Commander of the Turks are both placed into a situation that they can neither deny or escape.

Warnings of the chapter: None.

Time in which this takes place: Wherever the hell we feel like. :)

Fever

I dream... I don't remember what I dreampt about now that I am thinking about it. I wake with a killer headache. I cringe at the sunlight shining through the curtains.

Finally adjusting, I look around for my four legged friend to find my room empty. I blink through my confusion, trying to clear my mind. She usually waits for me to wake up to go out and do her business.

"Dark Nation?" I call out and wait for a responce. Nothing. Is she even in my office/room anymore? "Dark?" I wait then throw the covers off my legs.

Crap! She's probably wondering the floors without me. Dad is gonna be pissed if she attackes one of the employees. Again.

"Sir," Tseng is instantly at my side, his hands on my shoulders, trying to steady me. "Please sit back down."

I plop back down and rub my temples. Not because he asked me too but because I'm worried that if I struggle to get up, I will only embarress myself by acting like some damesel in distress. "Where is Dark Nation?"

Tseng removes his hands from my shoulders and drops them to his side, back straight. "Two Gun took her out. She was getting antsy. Lay down, rest."

His offer was so tempting. I want so badly to listen to that gentle command and close my eyes. Hope to have yet another dream I will not have to remember, but something told me that I need to look at the clock, that I will hate myself later if I don't. I force myself to lift my shoulders from my bed and look to the clock on the night stand next to me. I want to scream but merely shoot to a sitting postion.

"Tseng! It's nine-thirty! Why didn't you wake me up? I was suppose to be up at six! Why didn't you wake me up? Why?" I must have looked completely panicked because once again, his hands are on my shoulders, trying to calm me.

"It's alright, sir. I know your scheduel, but I let you sleep in. You have a slight fever. I'm letting you take half the day off."

I do what the Turks never do; panic. "You did _what? _Why the hell did you do that? My father will kill me if I don't get all my work done- homework included!" I can't tell weither I want to fire him for doing something like this without my permission, cry because of all the work I'm going to have to do and how late I will be at work when I get back, or be happy that he at least cares enough to canncel my morning meetings.

I pull away from him and move past him to grab my suit; I'm stopped midbend and am forced to turn back around to face him.

"Sir," Tseng says coolly, but gently. "Please, sit down and relax. You caught a fever during the night." He leads me back to my bed and sits me down. "Worry not, your father is already aware of this issue."

My eyes widen, panic more obvious. "I've got to-"

"Shh..." he interrupts me. Eyes gentle but face is impassive.

"But-"

Tseng's eyes catch mine and make me stare, sputtering out fractions of sentences, slowly getting quieter as we stare at each other. Tseng waits for me to quit babbling before saying gently, "I understand. Now, rest. I'll get you some food."

"But..." I trail off as he leaves.

I sigh and flop back, eyes going to the ceiling. My father probablt threw a fit when he heard I'm sick from Tseng. Oh, this hell will be payed for later, I'm sure.

Suddenly, the door to my office opens and Dark Nation bounces in with Two Gun behind her. He shuts the door with a monotoned look on his face and follows my four-legged friend into my room. He stops next to my bed and offers a gentle look.

"Good morning, sir. How do you feel?" he slides his glasses up his nose and looks at me patiently.

I consider the question- and the throbbing in my temples. "Cold water and some headache asprin would be great."

Two Gun nods and heads out to retrieve requested items. Dark Nation growls and then purrs as she climbs onto the bed and curls next to me, laying her head on my stomach. She continues to purrs, letting the vibration tickle my stomach.

Two Gun and Tseng both walk in, glancing at Dark Nation and I.

Tseng lays the tray with my breakfest at my feet and hands me the water and pills. "Medicine then some breakfest."

* * *

><p>At 1:30 I finally dress and finish my work day, slightly sluggish. I went to all my meetings with Cissnei as my shadow and by the time I get back to my office, the headache is back with vengence.<p>

"Can I get more asprin, Cissnei?" I ask, rubbing my temples. She nods and heads off.

"Yes sir."

I sit there useless until she brings me the much needed medicine and, with a groan of dissaproval, I start working on the pile of papers on my desk. I notice the essay I was doing last night. I smile and have it faxed to my teacher. I silently praise and thank Tseng for his help.

"Sir," Cissnei murmurs from my side, "it's time for you to get some rest."

I glance at my computer clock, 10:45. My face must have shown my displeasure for she mumbles, "Sorry sir, orders."

I frown, skeptical. "From Tseng?" Why would Tseng give me a bed time. What am I, 10? I don't need some bed time. He's protective, sure, but not _that _protective. Okay, I was a little under the weather but by 11 my fever broke. I'm just lazy today. Besides, I have so much work that needs to get done. I'm half a day behind as it is.

"No," Cissnei sighs, giving me a look. "It was your father."

I freeze. "My dad? He... does he want to see me?" I know him too well.

Cissnei gives me a sad look. "Yes, sir. He wishes to see you first thing tomorrow morning. He seems to be upset about something."

I ran a hand over my face. "Oh goddess..."

She flinches, giving me a miserable look. "I'm so sorry. I think we should tell Tseng about-"

"No." I snap, standing up. "You know Tseng. If he found out... no one would be able to stop him. I will tell him, but only when I'm ready. You promised not to tell." I look into her worried brown eyes.

"But, sir-" Cissnei tries to explain but I cut her off again.

"Cissnei, you keep so many secrets. Keep just one more. Only you and Gun know about this. Please leave it at that." I order my voice more malice filled then I would have liked.

My friend looks deflatted. "How do you know that Gun hasn't told Reno yet, sir? How do you know she hasn't uttered a word to him?"

I smile thinly. "Because if Reno were to know, my father would no longer be alive."

A/N: Okay, quick update! I'm happy! Leave a comment, thanks! Have a good day!


	5. Suspicion

Authors Note: Hi everyone! This was such a slow update and I am so sorry about that! This is Rachel's chapter. Please enjoy! Sorry this is not betaed.

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, or setting, but the plot is totally ours. We manipulate these poor people into doing our whims!

Summary: Vice President Rufus Shinra and his top Commander of the Turks are both placed into a situation that they can neither deny or escape.

Warnings of the chapter: None.

Time in which this takes place: Wherever the hell we feel like. :)

Suspicion

I spead the majority of the following day down in the training facility. It seems unnecessary to me, but President Shinra inisted that I "take some time to recuperate." Rufus has recovered from his mild fever and is currently under the watchful, almost motherly, eyes of Cissnei and Gun.

The former of the two enters the training area ten minutes later. Her expression appears troubled and slightly depressed, bow creased with lines of worry. Without a word to me- which is highly unusual for a woman like Cissnei- she picks up a gun lying on a table nearby and empties the entire clip into a target with an odd ferocity, unlike the one I'm used to from the girl.

"Has Rufus met with his father?" I ask, carefully masking my puzzelment over Cissnei's actions.

"Yes, sir." her words are clipped and abnormally cool. An expression of misery lashes across her face, but it vanishes so quickly that for a split second I assumed my imagination is to blame. "Gun is with him," she says. She slams in another clip and rapid fires it once agian.

"Cissnei, are you all right?" I furrow my brow slightly with concern.

"Just fine,sir," she says quickly. Too quickly. Her face is carefully composed as she empties two more clips into the target, devoid of expression. Finally she sets down the gun and walks out of the room.

Across the floor Reno takes a pause in his combat excorcises, "What was up with her?" he calls over to me. Apparently he too noticed Cissnei's unusual behavior.

"I have no idea," I reply.

Reno makes a "huh" sound, and resumes training. I hear the individual thump as he strikes the stuffed dummy. Eventually he moves on to the small, circular robots and sends their parts skittering across the concrete floor. The sounds of my gun barely drown it out.

Hours pass. Finally I return to Rufus at a quarter to seven. As normal he's in his office, typing away at a furrous pace. Something seems off about his face, like his cheekbone is a bit shadowed, but I assume that it's just the light from the desk lamp.

"Do you need anything, sir?" I ask calmly.

"Oh, Tseng! You suprised me." Rufus looks up from his laptop and smiles faintly. "Some asprin would be great," he says, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you still feel ill, sir?" I ask once I have retrieved the pills.

"A little drowsy, but otherwise I'm fine." Rufus downs two pills along with half a glass of water.

I stare at him hard. "Would you like me to talk to your father about-"

"No!" Rufus says sharply. Some emotion flickers across his face, but it vanishes before I can deduce what it is, "There's no need. I'm all right, Tseng, honestly," he adds in a more relaxed voice.

"Is there something on your mind, sir?"

"No. I'm _fine, _Tseng." Like Cissnei's, Rufus's answer is bizarrely fast. My eyes narrow, but I say nothing. "I was waiting for you to come," he says with an almost indiscernible smile. "Newest essay, culture and ethics of Wutai and how it affects other societies."

"Ah, I see. And I assume you would like my assistance, correct?" I arch one eyebrow.

"You know me too well." Rufus chuckles. He adjusts the screen of his laptop as I skirt the desk to stand beside his chair. As I near him he lifts a hand to his cheekbone with an almost recoiling movement, leaning slightly away as I bend down to read the glowing screen of the laptop. I glance at him sideways, noting how he almost immediately looks away to avoid my gaze.

"Are you sure you're well, sir?" I inquire with concern.

"_Yes, _Tseng. Relax."

"You know I can't," I murmur, softer than he can hear.

At a quarter past ten the essay is finished, stapled and neatly together atop Rufus's briefcase, and Dark Nation greets us upon our entrance into the bedroom. Rufus throws off the jacket of his suit and loosens his tie as he heads to the bathroom to shower. I stroke Dark Nation's head from where she sits near my feet. Her large eyes stare at me; she butts my knee with her head a few times, then looks up at me again.

"What?" I say. "Would you like me to take you out?"

If it's possible for a hellhound to look annoyed, that is the expression she shoots me. I stare at her, utterly perplexed. With a soft snort she turns away and leaps onto Rufus's bed just as he steps out out of the bathroom. He wears only a towel, wrapped tightly around his hips.

"Tseng!" he exclaims. "Wh-What are yout doing in here? I thought Gun was suppose to watch me tonight."

"I am, sir," her voice comes from the doorway. Rufus starts and hurries back into the bathroom, but not before I notice a strang purple shadow on his cheekbone.

"Excuse me, sir," Gun says to me quickly, walking over to the bathroom door. "Sir?" Are you decent?" she asks after knocking twice. Rufus's muffled "yes" barely reaches my ears; Gun opens the door and slips inside, leaving me to stare after her with absolute confusion. Dark Nation sighs from the bed, those yellow eyes glowing, watching me.

What in the name of Gaia is going on?

A/N: Hey, everyone. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school. I might be able to update again very soon. Thanks for reading! Please rate and review and have a great day!


	6. Closer

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I'm so glad I was able to get this done before I fall asleep. This is my chapter. Please enjoy! Sorry this is not betaed.

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, or setting, but the plot is totally ours. We manipulate these poor people into doing our whims!

Summary: Vice President Rufus Shinra and his top Commander of the Turks are both placed into a situation that they can neither deny or escape.

Warnings of the chapter: None.

Time in which this takes place: Wherever the hell we feel like. :)

Closer

I'm absolutely mortified. he saw it, he must have! He must have seen the bruise on my cheek. I plop down on the edge of my tub and put my hands over my face.

"Excuse me, sir," I hear Gun's voice through the door, "Sir? Are you decent?"

I want to scream for her to go away, to use her namesake to kill me, to go back in time and be here five minutes earlier. Instead I say, "Yes" and wish my life to end.

The bob-cut blond woman slips into the room. She shuts the door firmly behind her, and turns to me, her blue eyes wide and fearful.

"Sir," she whispers, moving closer, "I'm so sorry. Verdot wanted to speak to me. He knew Tseng wouldn't leave your side until I had arrived."

I snap to my feet, mortified. "Gun! What if he saw? Oh, goddess." I moan, slumping down to my knees and bow my head in shame. I need to pull myself together. I don't know who I'm more upset with. Gun for not burning rubber to get here after her talk with Verdot, Verdot for knowing Tseng was on duty and wouldn't leave my side, or Tseng for being the amazing person that he is and always showing his loyalty to me by staying by my side.

Gun kneels down in front of me and hugs me tightly. "Please forgive me, sir. I will tell him it was an accident? You fell and were too embarrest to tell him." she offers. As believeable as that story would be, I shake my head, knowning that lying to him will only make this worse later on in life when Tseng learns of the truth, whether it be of my own ignorence or I tell him the truth.

I burry my face in her shoulder, ashamed on how tightly I hold onto her. "Please, don't look at me." I whisper into her ear, my eyes watering up but I blink so fast, I keep them from falling. Tears aren't real until they touch the cheek.

Gun nods and lowers her head, digging around in her pocket for something. Revealing her ever reliable concealer to me. I force myself to pull away and keep my eyes from watering. I know I must look like I'm in pain, and when I bump my wounded cheek, I really start feeling it.

After I control my emotions, I clear my throat and Gun goes to work on my face. Goddess bless her for not even looking at me as I struggled to contain myself.

Ten minutes of tender, gentle work and Gun is leaving to get me some night clothes. Once I'm changed, I stumble into my room and over to my bed. Dark Nation grumbles when I nearly land on her, she scoots over to the left side of the bed. I adjust myself and bury my face in my pillow, half hoping to sufficate in it's promised slumber. My eyes brun from the lack of proper sleep.

"Shut up, Nation." I grumble, voice muffled.

She yawns, stretches, then falls still. A low hum reverberates from her chest and then all I can hear is her deep even breaths.

I pull my face away from my pillow and breath fresh air. "Gun, can you turn on the fan?"

Click.

"Thank you."

It's quiet for a moment before Gun touches my shoulder. I would have thought I was dreaming had I not heard Gun whisper, "Goodnight, sir. Sleep well." And then drifted off into a deep, dare I say, peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Sir," Rude stands loyally at the door, as imposing and calm as usual.<p>

"Rude, come in. Give me a moment and I'll be done." The quiet Turk gives a curt nod and waits by the door.

I look back down to my email. I send Heiddegger's request back to him. I'm not going to fork out more money for his useless, fruitless endevers.

Standing up, I head out the door with Rude as my shadow, down to the SOLDIER fllor. I have a meeting in the conference room with Hojo of the Science Department and Lazard of the SOLDIER Department.

So, Hojo says that the 3rds and 2nds need more mako injections to get their bodies more prepared for their next promotion to either 2nd or 1st class.

"The 2nd graduating class has dropped 6% since three years ago but the classes have increased 17% since then. There are many more young men in the 3rd class but not enough of them are graduating in the average expected time it takes to move on." Hojo told me.

"But," Lazard cuts in, "the more mako treatments, the more time they spend recouperating than training or going on missions."

I rub my face, thoroughtly annoyed. "Okay, how many treatments does a veteran 3rd get a month?" I ask.

"Two, Mr. Vice-President." Lazard says calmly. I sigh. I'm not Lazard's biggest fan, but he is a step up from Hojo... and a lot nicer. Okay, so he might be my illegitimate brother and comparing him to someone like Hojo may be uncalled for, but he is still one of my workers.

"And the 2nds?"

"Four a month, sir," Lazard pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, 3rds will get it three times a month; the second week, Tuesday and Wensday. And the 2nds will go from four to five times. The last week, Saturday and Sunday. Clear?" I stand. "Anything else?"

"No, sir," Lazard seems upset.

"No, sir," Hojo seems pleased.

"Very well. Have a good day, gentlement." I head for the door. Rude follows me down the hallway and waits for me when I stop and take a breather. My cheek aches.

"Are you okay, sir?" Rude asks, stopping next to me.

I nod and keep moving. "I'm fine. I think I need some more asprin, though." My phone rings and I look at the caller id. "But a bullet in the brain would be heavenly."

Rude frowns. "I will get your asprin, sir."

Humourlessly, I laugh and flip open my phone and put it to my ear, "Dad?"

"Rufus-get to my office. Now." Dad says, voice barely containing his anger.

I flinch. "What's wrong, father?"

"Rufus, my office-_now."_

An uncontrollable chill of fear runs down my spine as I shut my phone. I curse my bad luck and wonder why the goddess hates me and head to my father's office.

"You plegerized your last assignment. He's outraged!" Father snarls. "I was able to talk him into letting you redo it-get. It. Done!" Then the expected wounded cheek got the brutal treatment of a flat palm.

"I didn't cheat," I flinch away, covering my stinging cheek. I need to defend myself. "Tseng was just helping me out so I had all the right information-"

"So you had a Turk do your homework for you?" father accuses, looking disqusted. That burns an angry hole in the pit of my stomach, I worked _so _hard on that essay, but I swollow the emotion away as best I can. There is no way I can convince him otherwise of my inoccents. He will always agree with everyone else but me when it comes to something like this. I'm always to be the guilty one.

So, bow my head, feeling the stress build up in my chest. A horrible habit of mine. Always bowing my head when I'm nervous or ashamed. Father knows this and only sneers at me. I slip out the door and down the halls til I get to my office. My cheek is on fire but I barely feel it, I'm numb everywhere.

Rude is in my office when I get there, his lips tilted downward when I walk in. He must see it, that burning angry red on my cheek. But he doesn't stop me as I walk steadily to my bathroom, my control quickly falling apart.

I just hope that this bruise doesn't get any darker because it will become even harder to cover up. I force away all my emotions. I will let go when all my work is done. I head back into my office and get right to work, ignoring the small pill bottle that sits at the edge of my desk.

* * *

><p>"Sir."<p>

I jump and look up to see Tseng, standing at the far corner of the room, by the door.

I quickly close my rob, my hair still wet from my shower. "Tseng, what are you doing here? it's like 2:30 in the morning."

"It is."

We stare at each other for a long time. His eyes saying exactly what he silently means. He doesn't want me to be working this late anymore. He doesn't like that I'm up so late.

I close out of the documents and shut my computer down. In the darkness, I ask, "What are you doing here?" Moonlight and the slight glow of the mako reactors from outside shine through the curtains and partially light the room. I can barely see Tseng at all. I have to squint to even see his outline in the darkness.

"I came to walk over you, sir. Is everyhthing okay?"

"Fine." I say, thankful that my face is now shadowed out.

I'm in nothing my rob and silk pajama bottoms. I was going to bed when I remembered an email that needed to be sent before morning time.

"Why are you still awake?"

"What is this, Tseng? Twenty questions? I was finishing up work before going to bed." I head to my bedroom door through memory, being careful not to trip or stub my toe on anything.

"Sir," Tseng's voice is hollow and almost blending with the darkness, "What are you not telling me?"

I freeze for a moment, a split second that I'm sure he caught, before continuing on to my room. "Nothing, really. I'm just a bit stressed out as of late. It'll be fine soon." I'm a horrible person and a compulsive liar.

Tseng takes my head and leads me the rest of the way into my room and toward my bed. I blindly reach out for Dark Nation and run my fingers through her thin, short fur. She grumbles and licks my hand.

"Thanks," I say to Tseng, his hand slipping from mine, "Hi, girl."

"Yes," Tseng's voice is so light behind me. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight."

I crawl into bed, pet Dark Nation a few more times before pulling my robe tightly around myself and curling up into my blanks.

A/N: Whoo, that was a quick update! Thanks everyone! Rate, review and have a great day!


End file.
